


Teeth [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Teeth [Podfic] [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soulmates, Vampire Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones had a pretty good thing going for him in Austin. His secret was well kept, and he even had some friends. Too bad some British moron decided to come crashing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949307) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dr6a1deo33bjtkj/Teeth.m4b) (64.4 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/otnxbfq97aimi0m/Teeth.mp3) (53.67 MBs)

Running time [0:58:37]


End file.
